Many modern mobile devices are multi-functional. They may be configured to allow users to engage in both electronic mail (“e-mail”) communications and telephone communications, for example. Additionally, it is common for a user to utilize the mobile device for different purposes. For example, a user may operate a single mobile device to engage in communications relating to both business and personal uses.
Phone-equipped mobile devices may be adapted to accommodate an Alternate Line Service (ALS) or similar multi-line service. With respect to these mobile devices, two or more phone numbers may be associated with a mobile device, with each phone number being associated with a different communication line. A user may wish to place an outgoing call on a specific communication line so that when the call is received by a receiving party, the phone number associated with that communication line will be identified on the receiving party's phone where “call display” (or “Caller ID”) functionality has been enabled on that phone. Use of multiple communication lines may also be useful for line-specific tracking purposes (e.g. to facilitate separate billing for calls relating to business and personal uses).
Typically, in mobile device applications, only one communication line is deemed to be “active” at any given time (although in some instances it is possible to have a call on multiple lines at once, as will be understood). Outgoing calls are placed on the active line until an alternate communication line is selected. Outgoing calls are generally initiated by a user from a call screen provided by an application (e.g. a phone application) residing and executing on the mobile device.
A user may have one or more calling cards available to which phone charges, such as long distance charges, may be charged. Such calling card(s), for example, may be intended to assist in managing calling expenses. For example, a user may have one card for personal use and one or more cards for work purposes (eg. for different branches of a business).